The present disclosure relates generally to inductors of the type having multiple planar windings composed of a layer of ultra-thick metal (UTM) with an aluminum (AL) layer stacked thereon. More particularly, the present disclosure concerns an inductor of this type which has an optimize quality factor (Q), preferably a higher Q.
The present disclosure also concerns a method for making such an inductor.